


the sweetest face and the neatest hands

by wrennette



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Blanket Permission, F/F, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: They traded weighty looks, and then grinned broadly. Leia leaned up, fisting her fingers in Cara's loose, dark hair and kissed her sloppily.There are definite benefits to protecting the Last Princess of Alderaan.
Relationships: Cara Dune/Leia Organa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	the sweetest face and the neatest hands

Panting, Leia let Cara man-handle her behind a convenient bulkhead. While the muscular mercenary hadn't _quite_ burst into Leia's office declaring _come with me if you want to live_ , the hours since they'd met had been appropriately violence filled for such a melodramatic first meeting. 

"We're almost there," Cara promised. Leia nodded, heart thundering in her ears. Cara's rough hand firmed around her wrist, then tugged her to her feet, and they were running again. Cara half turned as they darted to another bit of cover, shooting back over her shoulder with a blaster pistol. Leia wished she had a blaster of her own so she could help out. 

Cara shoved Leia into a doorway and swung her massive multi-round blaster around her torso, settling it on her hip and opening up. Leia all but fell through the door, then grabbed the back of Cara's belt and hauled her inside. She deftly lifted the pistol from Cara's thigh holster, leaning around the bulk of Cara's armoured shoulder to take a few potshots herself. 

The dust settled on the street outside, and they held their fire for a long, tense moment. All was still. They traded weighty looks, and then grinned broadly. Leia leaned up, fisting her fingers in Cara's loose, dark hair and kissed her sloppily. 

Cara growled appealingly, her arm firmly circling around Leia's waist and hauling her close. Leia moaned as she was tucked against Cara's warm strength, shifting slightly so she straddled Cara's offered thigh. Cara's hand cupped over Leia's bottom and held her close, kneading slightly as their kiss grew deeper and wetter. 

Leia panted into Cara's mouth as they parted. For a long moment, they stared into one another's eyes, Leia's fingers still tangled in Cara's hair. 

"Kriff, let's go," Cara gasped out, but kept her arm around Leia's waist as she led the way back out into the street. A few blocks, cutting through alleys and doubling back a few times, and they were safe in the bolthole Cara had organized. 

As soon as the lock was secured, Leia had Cara shoved back against the door and was practically climbing her, pulling her down for a searing kiss. Cara dropped her heavy blaster and grabbed hold of Leia's thighs with both hands, lifting her easily. Leia wrapped her legs around Cara's waist, moaning as she was carried deeper into the safehouse. 

"We really shouldn't be doing this princess," Cara gasped out, even as she set Leia on the edge of the bed and went to her knees. Leia pulled her in for another kiss, rucking up her tattered and dirt stained skirts with her other hand. 

"You're a regular paladin," Leia snarked, and pushed down on Cara's shoulders. Cara laughed, and finished pushing Leia's skirt up around her waist. She leaned in, burying her face between Leia's splayed wide thighs and rubbing her nose against Leia's silky panties. Leia mewled, and Cara opened her mouth, breathing hotly against Leia's lower lips. 

"Kark," Cara breathed. "Even your cunt smells like starblossoms." She pushed her tongue against the thin fabric, licking hotly over Leia's entrance and clit, then sealing her lips and sucking her clit, fluttering her tongue over the sensitive flesh. Leia shrieked, scraping her nails over Cara's scalp. "So kriffing sweet," Cara said, and took the elastic waistband of Leia's panties between her teeth. 

Leia moaned as she was bared, trying to spread her legs even wider. Cara's mouth seared against her skin as Cara pressed wet, open mouthed kisses against Leia's inner thighs. She licked along the slit between Leia's legs, then pushed her nose between Leia's folds to kiss and lick deeper, pushing her tongue into Leia's cunt. Leia moaned, falling back on the bed but not shifting her hands from Cara's head. 

"Like that," Leia encouraged breathlessly, "kriff, like that." She tugged at Cara's hair, pushing her mouth where she wanted it and grinding against her. Cara groaned, jaw beginning to ache as she ate Leia out. Panting, she managed to pull away enough to tug one of her gloves off with her teeth, and get her fingers spit-wet. 

Leaning back in, Cara sucked Leia's clit as she slipped two fingers into her cunt. Leia squealed eagerly, fucking herself on Cara's fingers. Cara twisted her hand slightly, curling her fingers over Leia's pubic bone and rubbing hard. Leia gasped breathlessly, clasping tight and coming on Cara's hand. 

"Kriff," Leia gasped, and dragged Cara up over her on the bed, pulling her into a filthy kiss. Cara groaned, humping against Leia's thigh as she continued to finger Leia. "Yes," Leia said, clenching around Cara's fingers. She grabbed a handful of Cara's ass, then slid her fingers down beneath her waistband and panties and between Cara's legs to begin playing with her labia. 

With a wild grin, Leia rolled them, then shucked off Cara's trousers and panties before pushing Cara's thighs open. She quickly shucked off her ruined gown, then groaned, taking in the thick black hair that curled on Cara's mound, and the pearly moisture between her flushed folds. Leaning down, Leia kissed Cara deeply. When she pulled back, Cara wriggled under her, pulling off her armour, shirt, and bra. Cara's breasts spilled out, and Leia cupped a soft handful then leaned down to kiss Cara's brown nipple, licking the tender flesh to a point. 

Cara groaned as Leia's teeth scraped over her nipple, then down the underside of her breast before Leia licked back up with the flat of her tongue. Leia rubbed her fingertips over Cara's clit, then along her slit before tickling back up, sliding two fingers easily into Cara's slick warmth. 

Leia thrust in to the first knuckle easily, pressing the pad of her thumb against Cara's swollen clit. Cara let out a deep groan, tossing her head back as she rode Leia's fingers. Leia grinned broadly, biting at the underside of Cara's breasts as she pushed another finger into her, fucking her more rapidly.

Cara writhed, breathing in short, sharp gasps. Another slender finger plunged into her, and Leia was fucking her hard, nearly her entire hand pounding into Cara's slick heat. Distantly, Cara could hear herself begging, _please, please, please,_ as the slender princess gave her the fucking of her life. Cara swore and came, clenching on Leia's fingers as her hips jerks and she squirted all over them both. 

"Oh kriff," Leia said delightedly, and didn't ease off at all. She rubbed her fingers hard and fast against the walls of Cara's cunt, her thumb flickering over Cara's clit. "Could you take my whole hand?" Leia asked, and Cara came again, clasping tight around Leia's fingers and squirting again, soaking them both. "That wasn't a no," Leia noted, rubbing her thumb against the stretched lip of Cara's cunt. Cara mewled, and then Leia's thumb was pushing in, stretching her wider.

Leia kept her fingers tightly bunched at first, but even her pretty little hands felt enormous like this. Cara's breath hitched with every thrust, and then - then Leia, her face taut with concentration, formed a fist and pushed even deeper. Cara screamed and came again, jackknifing as Leia's knuckles dragged into her. She squirted, come splattering over Leia and pooling beneath her on the bed.

Cara squeezed and clasped around Leia's hand, whimpering softly at the feeling of being so well stretched, so deeply and thoroughly fucked. Leia eased her hand free, petting gently until Cara calmed. Cara pulled the Princess down into a rough hug, and kissed her sloppily, her temple and her cheek and her sweet, sweet mouth.

"Beautiful, so beautiful," Cara murmured, and kissed Leia again. Leia kissed back, slipped a slender thigh between Cara's strong legs. Cara pressed her cunt against the welcome pressure, and let Leia pillow her head on Cara's breasts. Leia sighed, kissing Cara's chest, and the last of the fear and adrenaline faded into warmth and comfort. "I have you," Cara said, and Leia, knowing she was safe, relaxed into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm @wrennette on tumblr, pillowfort, dreamwidth etc. feel free to come say hi!


End file.
